


The Sweetest Place On Earth

by asgardiandrums



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Vacation, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardiandrums/pseuds/asgardiandrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Danno, where are we going on vacation this year?" Grace asked one morning over pancakes.<br/>Danny looked up from his paper and over to Steve, who just shrugged his shoulders. "Where do you want to go, Monkey?"<br/>Grace took a minute to think about that, and looked down at her chocolate chip pancakes. She smiled. "The sweetest place on earth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Place On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Being a native of this area of Pennsylvania. The information is 99% correct, and yes, the train hotel does exist.

3 WEEKS AGO

"Danno, where are we going on vacation this year?" Grace asked one morning over pancakes.  
Danny looked up from his paper and over to Steve, who just shrugged his shoulders. "Where do you want to go, Monkey?"  
Grace took a minute to think about that, and looked down at her chocolate chip pancakes. She smiled. "The sweetest place on earth."

7 DAYS AGO

Danny's standing in line with Steve and Grace, boarding a plane to Harrisburg, Pennslyvania, to spend the week at Hershey.  
"We could go on all the roller coasters, and go on the swing things, and the water park!" Grace said to no one in particular.  
Steve laughed and said, "Gracie we have a week. We could probably go on all the rides."  
Grace's eyes grew huge like saucers, and Danny laughed.  
"We could also see other things in the area." he suggested. "We aren't to far from Lancaster, farm country."  
Grace made a face, "What's there to do on a farm?"  
Danny ruffled her hair, "Well if you don't like the farm idea there's Strausburg, train country"  
Grace thought a moment. "Trains sound like fun."  
Danny smiled and said, "Good. Nana took me out there when I was your age, for vacation. I had a blast."  
"So that's how come you know so much." Steve smirked.  
"Hey," Danny began. "You don't grow up in any of the states around Pennslyvania and not hear about whoopie pies and shoo fly pie!"

6 DAYS AGO

"Steve! Danno! Get up!" Grace screamed as she jumped on their bed.  
"5 more mintues, Monkey." Danny mumbled into the pillow.  
"No! Now! I want to be the first one in the park!!!" Grace said shaking Danny.  
Danny mumbled something, and pointed to Steve. So Grace went after Steve to shake him awake. Jet lag is a bitch.  
"Steve! Make Danno get up!" Grace pouted.  
Steve slapped Danny on the back of the head. "Danno, get up."  
"I don't see you moving either, Sailor." Danny shot back.  
Steve sighed and rolled out of bed. "See. I'm up!"  
Danny turned his head so he could glare at Steve with one eye. "Traitor."  
"Come on Danno. Please!" Grace gave him a puppy dog face.  
Danny's head hit the pillow again, and sighed. "Ok. Fine."  
He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and rubbed his face.  
Grace smiled. "Good. Now I'm going to go shower, and get ready." She looked at Steve, then Danny. "You guys better be ready by the time I'm done."  
"Yes ma'am" Danny said waving her off to her room in the suite.  
"When did you start taking orders from an 8 year old?" Steve smirked.  
"When was the last time you slept passed 9?" Danny questioned.  
"Touché" Steve smiled.  
"We have an hour before she'll be done. Can you be ready, Sailor?" Danny asked.  
"Yes sir!" Steve mock saluted.  
Danny laughed, and pushed him into the bathroom.

5 DAYS AGO

"Steve, for the last time, you are not buying the World's Largest Chocolate Bar." Danny sighed.  
"Awe come on, Danno! We all love chocolate!" Steve's puppy dog face was in full force.  
"No. Do not use that face on me." Danny said.  
"Please?" Steve batted his eyelashes.  
Danny rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Fine, but at least half of that bar has to make it back to Hawaii!"  
"Danno! Danno! Look at this little guy!" Grace held up a teddy bear that was Twizlers red and said 'The Twist You Can't Resist' on it.  
"Grace, you got a Reese's bear and a Kisses bear yesterday." Danny sighed.  
"But this is Twizlers. It's your favorite." Grace was using the same puppy dog face Steve just used, Danny swore.  
"Alright, Monkey, you got me there."  
Grace smiled and hugged her dad. "Mahalo Daddy!"  
"You're such a push over." Steve commented.  
"Shut up, you."

4 DAYS AGO

"Hey Kono!" Steve said into his cell phone.  
"Aloha boss! Chin's here too. Just checking in to see how you guys are."  
"We're good. Just gunna take Grace on a roller coaster. Here's Danny." Steve handed the phone to Danny, and ran off with Grace to join the line for Storm Runner.  
"Aloha Kono." Danny said taking the phone from Steve.  
"Bring me back an Almond Joy bar!" Chin shouted over Kono's shoulder.  
"And I'll take a Mounds" Kono said.  
"Is that all you called for, Kalakaua? To order candy you can buy down the street?"  
"But they don't sell the big bars, brah!" She complained.  
Danny laughed. "Fine. Anything else?"  
"Just have a good time!" Chin said.  
"Can do, Chin. Can do." Danny clicked off.

3 DAYS AGO

 

"Alright," Danny began. "Today is our last day at the park. Do we have everything for everyone?"  
"King sized Almond Joy and Almonds Joy coffee mug for Chin?" Steve read off a list.  
"Check, check." Grace said placing them on the bed.  
"King sized Mounds bar and Mounds coffee mug for Kono?"  
"Check."  
"Almond Hershey drops for Rachel?"  
"Check"  
"Almond Hershey tea cup for Rachel?"  
"Check."  
"King sized Kit Kat bar and mug for Step-Stan?"  
"Double Check."  
"Biggest Reese's cup known to man for Kamekona?"  
"Check." Grace giggled.  
"Danno's Twizlers mug, sweatshirt, and pack of Twizlers?"  
"Triple check!"  
"Steve's huge bag of Hershey Kisses, 5 pound bar of chocolate, Kisses mug, and kisses sweatshirt?" Danny asked.  
"Check." Steve said dropping a Hershey Kiss in his mouth.  
Danny laughed. "And Gracie's candy bears and bag of York Pepermint Patties and sweatshirt?"  
"Got it!" Grace snuggled the bears. She had one to match each of her Ohana's favorite candy.  
"Then let's go have fun!" Danny said clapping his hands together.  
"What are we going to do today, Danno?" Grace asked poping a pepermint pattie into her mouth.  
"Wanna go to the Zoo? Then ride the new roller coaster one last time on the way out?" Steve suggested.  
"Yeah! I forgot there was a zoo!" Grace said, grabbing her zebra sweatshirt.  
"You just want to see the seals." Danny said to Steve.  
"And you want to see the lions." Steve shot back and smiled.  
"Come on guys! I wanna see the zebras!" Grace said pulling them, both, by the hand out of their hotel room.

 

2 DAYS AGO

"We are really going to sleep in a train car. Danno?" Grace asked.  
"Yes Monkey" Danny focused on driving.  
Grace thought a moment, and looked out the window.  
"Oh look! A cow!" she said.  
"There's a family of them on my side." Steve said.  
"Wow! They never have to worry about milk!" Grace commented.  
"Cheaper too." Danny said.  
"Gracie see that out your window? It's a train museum!" Steve pointed out her window.  
"Why are all those train cars off the track?" She said pointing to the group of cars off to the left of the museum.  
"That's the hotel." Danny said, pulling itno the parking lot.  
They grabbed their bags, and walked into the office.  
"Welcome to the Red Caboose Motel!" The lady behind the counter said. "Do you have a reservation?"  
"Yeah. It's under Williams-McGarrett." Danny said shifting his bag from the left to the right.  
The lady pulled something up on her computer, and reached for a key. "Car 50" she said. "If there's anything you need, the office is always open."  
"Thanks!" Danny smiled, and grabbed the key.  
Steve helped Grace with her bag and followed Danny outside.  
"Here it is." Danny said setting his bag down. "Car 50."  
"Ironic isn't it?" Steve asked once inside.  
'What do you mean?" Grace asked and flopped down on one of the beds.  
"Car 50... Five-0." Steve smiled.  
Danny laughed. "That is funny."

YESTERDAY

"Steve I'm hungry!" Grace said, rubbing her stomach.  
"Wanna eat on the diner train?" Steve asked.  
"Yeah that sounds cool!" She smiled.  
"I'll get the tickets." Danny said, walking over toward the ticket booth.  
10 minutes later, they were sitting on the Diner Car,ordering their lunches. The train lurched forward.  
"This is so cool!" Grace said looking out the window.  
"Look at all those farms." Steve commented, almost in awe.  
Danny had to laugh. "You act as though you've never seen a farm."  
"Well when you grew up in Hawaii, then get shipped off to Annapolis." Steve said.  
"Makes sense." Danny nodded his head.  
"There's probably enough to feed all of Oahu!" Grace stared out the window.  
"Not with Kamekona around." Danny sipped his soda.  
Steve laughed and Grace giggled.  
"After this we should go find a place that sells Shoo Fly and Whoopie pies." Danny said.  
"You can't get over that can you?" Steve asked.  
"You'll understand once you try them" Danny said conifedently.

TODAY

They are standing in line for the scaners, boarding the flight back to Honolulu.  
"You folks aren't from around here, are ya?" The gaurd behind the scanner said.  
"No, we're from Hawaii." Steve said, stiffing a little, by default.  
"Well," Danny began. "I grew up in North Jersey. Then moved to Hawaii."  
The gaurd laughed. "Kinda figured. Never seen so many Shoo fly pies and Hershey products go out of this airport before."  
Danny laughed. "We uh, we have a big Ohana."  
"Yeah!" Grace spoke up. "It's really big."  
The gaurd chuckled, and handed her, her bag. "Then these better get back to them, huh?"  
Grace nodded and took her bag.  
"Have a nice flight!" The gaurd said to Steve and Danny.  
"Mahalo!" Steve said, helping Grace with her other bag.

On the flight over, Grace pulled out all of her bears to create a pillow. She was fast asleep before the plane left Pennslyvania.  
Somewhere along the way, Danny fell asleep leaning on Steve, and Steve fell asleep leaning agianst the window. They looked like a little row of fallen dominos.  
"Please fasten your seat belts as we begin our descent into Honolulu." The overhead buzzed.  
Steve woke up, waking Danny, then Grace.  
"What's going on?" Grace asked groggily.  
"We're home, Monkey." Danny said putting her bears back into her bag. "We're home."


End file.
